


Love from A to Z

by mnkdng (rngoame)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Alphabet, Intimacy, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngoame/pseuds/mnkdng
Summary: LeoVil fills for the Fluff Alphabet.Prompt list by @snk-warriors on tumblr
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 33
Kudos: 88





	1. Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone.  
> I started this as a way to feed you all with LeoVil as I write a longer story that will take time to finish.  
> Also a test to me to publish short stories.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?

Their time together got scarce since their graduation due to their heavy load of work. 

Vil had on top of his gigs as a model, he aimed at new height investing on a career at music and was auditioning for a variety of roles. Leona played Magical Shift professionally and sometimes he was a guest teacher at university.

So, when they get a time to themselves, they'd make sure to savor every single second of it. 

Leona likes dates at home the best, since he wouldn't make the effort to leave the place and their privacy would be preserved, making it convenient for both.

Of course Leona still didn't cook, so when he invited Vil for dinner at his place, Vil already knew that they'd eat takeout food. That or he'd take charge of the kitchen sometimes. One could expect that Vil'd be mad with it, but he didn't mind, actually the opposite. After all, that was the way he'd be sure that Leona was eating well and healthy.

The problem was when Leona leaned on him while he was concentrating at his task, head on his nape, hugging from behind. When it happened, he’d always push him away, saying “If you won’t help, at least don’t be a bother!” and Leona’d always have fun at his flustered reactions.

Vil, on the other hand, enjoyed hang outs at cafeteria, restaurants or other places they could eat and relax. Even though Leona wasn’t fond of the idea of dress up and leave the comfort of home, he’d comply just to make his partner happy. Even if they try to go to a reserved and quiet place, they couldn’t avoid the inquisitive stares and the paparazzi. Then, they would try to not bring too much attention to themselves and just finish their meal in peace.

They also liked to cuddle on the couch as they binge-watch all the movies Vil starred in since he was a child. Leona would make snarky remarks about the cheesiness of the plot at the teen movies as Vil hid behind his shoulder in embarrassment. But when they reached at his most recent work, Vil would watch and comment about every process of the production, proud of his work.


	2. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?

Beauty is Vil's field, his trademark, his brand. This isn't news for anyone, after all that was the image he built for himself and his business card to the world. But for Leona, his beauty lies somewhere else.

He admires Vil's hard work and determination to get what he wants. How he's serious about his objectives and strict to his beliefs and work ethic. Since he was a man who didn't see the worth of striving for a goal, he thought that Vil's way of living was naive, and maybe a little cute. As soon as they got to know each other in depth, Leona got a bit inspired by his actions. Just a bit. After all, no one can change in a single day.

Sometimes Vil's actions and posture reminds him of the women from Afterglow Savanah. Maybe this is what made Leona somewhat drawn to him at first. He do enjoy a strong and distinct presence by his side.

What Vil saw in Leona? Hard to say. Maybe the fact that he was effortlessly attractive. One can try to excel in different areas by hard work alone, but having a pretty face is something you're born with. That pissed him off. How could that lazy man could be better than him in his own area?

Soon he noticed that the feeling of irritation was actually signs of his on attraction to the man.

But looks alone wasn't enough for the model. He could also see in Leona his cleverness and intelligence, how he was great in analyzing people and situations, and figure out the best way to deal with them soon. Those abilities could be noticed when he was at the Magift field, where he'd gladly act as captain, or wherever he was willing to, which was rare.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?

Leona was a very attentive person. He could easily spot whenever Vil was acting weird or seemed in pain. But he knew that he doesn't have the ability to say the proper words at proper time to bring comfort, so he always waited for Vil himself to reach out to him and say what's tormenting him.

The problems were always the same. He couldn't get the role he was expecting, he wasn't nominated for an upcoming award, that damn Neige got himself another advertising deal in his place.

Instead of reassuring words, Leona would bring him a tea or prepare a bath for Vil to relax. Sometimes he joined the bathtub and let Vil lean on his embrace.

Also, regardless of how prideful Leona could be, he couldn't help when his insecurities get him. It wasn't rare for Vil to hear once in a while things like "Why are you still with me?" Or "You deserve someone better". 

  
Even though he could understand the root of that thoughts, with the entertainment industry being so flashy and glamorous, and the media always eager to point out that he was a match for the elegant model, hear that words coming from his partner made Vil slightly upset, after all Leona was the man he chose to spend the rest of his life with, how couldn't he trust his judgment?

Every night that these thoughts haunted Leona the most, Vil would assure him how much he appreciated his partner leaving fleeting kisses all over his body while murmuring praises for him. Saying how beautiful and clever he was, how he was a great leader, how he was loved by magift fans for his ability and how he was the best partner Vil could ever have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this is harder than I imagined lmao.


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they picture their future with their s/o?

They weren't the type of people to imagine ahead in the distant future. Leona, for the longest time had the feeling of apathy after trying for so long to be recognized. Vil valued the effort of making things true rather than just daydream about it.

However, there was a time when the two of them couldn't make their relationship known to the public. 

Vil had a contract that forbid him to have romantic involvement with anyone until he reached his twenties. Even after that, his advertisement deals would be also compromised if he didn't stick to the image of a single young man.

Leona had his royalty duties to fulfill. Even if he was the second born, it was expected to him to, at least, be engaged to another noble and show up at official events by their side.

At the time, they only could imagine how it would be if they were able to hold each other close in public, to go at parties and ceremonies in each other's company, tell the whole world how much one needs the other.

That was the closest thing they had that could be seen as a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are not the kind of people who would picture a future, so it was hard to finish this.
> 
> Sorry for the almost angst tho 😓


	5. Equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?

Everyone who saw them on the regular days at school knew very well how many things they have in common. From the pride to the stubbornness, also on how they were considered admiring and terrifying by younger students under their command. That was one of the reasons they clashed so much at the start. 

But as soon as they get to know better, learned about the things they went through and the things they understood with their hardships,they recognized they could rely on each other the most for issues they shared. For those reasons their relationship was quite balanced, with one always listening the other and treating each other equally.   


Sometimes Leona would put himself in a submissive role because he just felt like it. Making sure he’d attend every little whim of his queen. Although thinking that was odd at first, Vil might enjoy the feeling of having the pompous lion bowing to him from time to time. 


	6. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?

Fighting and these two were a obvious match for everyone who knew them for the longest time. Especially Epel and Jack, that used to meet them everyday and got to hear their troubles. At first, the reason of their fights was strictly their conflicting mindset, aggravated by their own troubling temperament. One couldn’t understand why the other acted that way. 

_ Why won’t he give up already? Doesn’t he notice how all this effort is useless?  _ and  _He’s capable of anything, why won’t he make an attempt to be more active? _

Any prospect of ceasefire was pure imagination. 

With time, the fights became more scarce but the subjects were trivial things, from  _ Did you leave the towel over the bed again?  _ to  _ Let me eat what I want! _ Sometimes the reason of the fight was more sensitive. 

_ Why didn’t you tell me about this? Don’t you trust me? _

They both weren’t too forgiving. One little quarrel may turn into a huge deal just because they can bring up some upsetting actions from long ago that seemed resolved but when brought together it became bigger than it was. They could spend many days avoiding each other, and their busy schedules may serve as a distraction. However, the time they realize they can’t live without one another, they might call a truce. After all, they could resolve it later, if they were too busy throwing themselves at each other's arms through the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on [tumblr](https://mnkdng.tumblr.com) now!


	7. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?

When they were still at school, Vil usually was the one who tried to reach out for Leona. Even though he’d say he hated someone who doesn’t look for improving themselves, but somehow deep inside he believed Leona was different, that he would hone his skills if he’d be insistent enough. Leona only would follow Vil’s demands just so he wouldn’t be bothered for too long.

However, sometimes he would switch to the senior role and help Vil when he was noticeably uneasy about something, but in his own way. One day he invited him to ditch whatever classes he’d have at that time to go on a stroll through the campus. Even though displeased with the suggestion at first, Vil followed him once, and surprisingly felt more relaxed with the break on his tough routine.

Vil, then, got to understand Leona a bit more, and as a sign he started to be less and less demanding of him. It wasn’t quite a way to show gratitude, but more like a way to show he comprehended the older one a little more. In their domestic daily life, Vil would still take care of him in matter of appearance and attitude, but Leona would comply because he acknowledge that’s was just the way he showed his care and appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To write how grateful they could be, I thought at least that I should show which actions they'd be grateful for.  
> At the end, it seems like the way to show gratitude is respect each other's space? Interesting.


	8. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?

Vil wasn’t the kind of person who hides what he’s been thinking, and every acquaintance of him could attest his sharp remarks. However, even if he wanted for some reason, he couldn’t keep a secret from Leona, even if he wanted, because his partner was too observant and attentive. Nothing could his keen eyesight. At least he was glad the Leona was the kind of person who gives him space and waits for him to be comfortable to share what was troubling his mind. 

On the other hand, Leona was more reserved, and Vil had to ask him what’s happening. When asked directly, he would say that was nothing too important, and quickly changed the subject. Irritaiting at first, yes, but, with time, Vil learned how his partner works. Leona usually makes vague and annoyed comments from time to time, and Vil had to pick up the pieces to form a big picture. Even though thing needn’t to be too complicated, Vil was quite pleased with the idea of being the only one who could decipher his partner's moods.


	9. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?

Leona was wrapped on the thought that nothing was worth of his time and energy, and he only would do something if it would benefit him somehow, or he was pushed to do. The idea of entertain others with his oh too valuable knowledge and workforce, since he turned out really cynical about the expectations others have about him. Until he listened these words from Vil. 

“How about you think that you’re doing this for you? Not for your family, not for your country, for no one else. Just you.” 

After that, he considered that he didn’t necessarily could do something just for the gaze of someone else, but for self-realization. To consider is a thing, but actual practice was something else entirely, but he’d been trying in his own time.

With Leona, Vil learned to manage his energy and focus without overloading with work. He was still a hard worker, however with time he realized that sometimes it wasn’t worth to worn out if no one would see or appreciate his effort. By time, it means a really long way to reevaluate what was important to him, and put his physical and mental health before whatever appointment he had. The difficult part was leaving his pride aside and admitting that Leona was indeed right in some aspects.


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?

Even though Vil could be too confident to think he might lose Leona to someone else, there was only one thing that bothered him. 

It was Leona’s relationship with Malleus. 

This duo had a rough start, and sure, he did everything to make them get along. But soon it developed to an amicable rivalry and sometimes it looked like they had a specific kind of bond, too unique and personal. To the point that Leona stayed up until midnight to January 18th with the excuse of “bother him on the first second of his birthday.” Vil might try to lie to himself, but the idea of his partner having a side that was unknown and out of his reach was a bit overwhelming. And dealing with the fact that he didn’t have the control he believed he had was a difficult task.

Leona wasn’t jealous, of the type that despised the idea of Vil having other partners in the past. However, he’d certify that he was the only one that could please him in any way possible. Either buying something Vil mentioned nonchalantly a while ago or complying to his fancy, he couldn’t be number one nowhere else, but at least he would in Vil’s heart, body and mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10th chapter! If you're following until now, thank you!


	11. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?

After one dorm leaders’ meeting, when the two of the couldn’t agree on a topic, and Riddle had to interfere and bring a solution, they left with a sour taste in their mouth. Vil went after Leona, arguing that he must comply to his responsibilities as dorm leader, and he could only hear meaningless gibberish. 

“The meeting got extended because of you,” he said. “When you’ll ever learn?” 

Leona couldn’t present information on the students that were chosen to play at Magift Inter-high because he hadn’t select them yet, and that was the source of all the uproar. Having Ruggie reminding him his obligations was noisy enough. Why this guy also had to follow him around? 

“Oi.” he stopped, “Don’t you have your own dorm to care about?” 

“As a fellow dorm leader, I can’t let you be careless with your duties.” 

He could hear that excuse over and over, but still wasn't enough for him. Even Riddle, who would be annoying with his mental rulebook, wasn't used to boss him around. So he tried to change his approach.

“Why do you keep insisting on me? Do you like me that much?” 

Vil just looked in disbelief and then chucked. “As if. You think so high of you.” 

“Is that so? If I do this-” he cornered the younger against a wall, resting the elbow a few inches above Vil’s shoulder, “Won’t you feel nothing at all?” 

Vil didn’t get intimidated by it. In fact, he was eager to see how it would go. “Using dirty tactics now? Well, you better stand up to it.” 

“Ha! So do you think you can handle me?” 

“There’s only one way to find out.” Vil shortened the distance between them by pulling him by the open collar of his undershirt — and the stupid button he didn’t want to sew one time. 

And the rest is story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if they're good kissers bc I never kissed them to find out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	12. Love Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would they confess to their s/o?

They were dancing around each other for a while, everyone around them started noticing changes on the way they treated each other. A hand at the small of the back, a head over one’s shoulder, and so on. But they surely would spend the rest of their lives without saying the words “I love you” to one another if they could. They’re so stubborn that they saw a confession as a sign of weakness. 

Not that having vulnerabilities is a problem, but the troublesome part is showing it to specifically _that particular person_. However, all of that changed on a certain day. 

The two were making small talk after a class they took as elective. When Vil got absent-minded for a while, Leona couldn’t look away from him. He almost reached out to caress Vil’s face, but he stopped, realizing what he was about to do. He sighed. 

“That’s it. I think I lost.” 

That sounded so out of place that suprised Vil. “What?” 

“You get it, right?” 

When he understood what was Leona talking about, he just rolled his eyes. “How troublesome. This wasn’t supposed to be some kind of game. Very well.” he put his long bang behind his ear, “If you want to take it that way, consider me a loser as well.” 

“Humph. So it that means it was a draw? How boring.” 

“Want to settle this up? I have some ideas.” 

“Care to share what are you thinking, then?” 

Vil just smile as an answer and pulled Leona by the wrist, taking him somewhere out of reach from curious gazes.


	13. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would be the wedding like?

Being someone who was used to attend plenty of official events and ceremonies worldwide, Leona didn’t like the idea of planning a wedding. 

If that was the case, the royal family of Afterglow Savanna would be involved, and as if they weren’t noisy enough, he must invite royalty for other countries and make it a special topic for the whole kingdom. Too much trouble. And marrying Vil would mean that his acquaintances from movie and fashion industry would also be present. All the people who would go at the occasion didn’t have the slightest care for him, or didn’t have the couple’s best interest. 

Still, he saw his relationship with Vil as the same as of a married couple, so having an actual marriage ritual wasn’t necessary. However, Vil dreamed every day on a big ceremony to show everyone he indeed had a partner who respected and adored him. He pictured everything, from the dress, walking the aisle with his father — or Rook, if he couldn’t be there, Leona waiting for him at the altar. 

He never mentioned it for Leona, of course. They never brought the matter of wedding before, and the feelings of Leona regarding it was unknown for Vil. Even if he mentioned someone he knew who got married, or when he had a wedding themed photo shoot, Leona’s reaction was always bland. Instead of giving up, he left the issue for a while until he come up with a plan to get Leona's thoughs on the matter.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a wedding fanfiction planned, but I don't want to spoil it so much, so take this chapter as a teaser for "Royal Wedding" (that I didn't even write a line yet)
> 
> Anyway, we're halfway done!


	14. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do they call their s/o?

Leona got used to call Vil his ‘queen’ all the time, even if it would make him baffled every single moment, and a occasionally little flustered. Looking at him getting irritable due to embarrassment was the greatest incentive for Leona to pick on him even more with the nickname. 

However there were different contexts of use, one when he was being sweet and loving on the privacy of their home, and also when they were on presence of someone else, probably Malleus, and he started to bury Vil in compliments, being these the worse moments. 

Vil don’t use nicknames too frequently, so when he approached his partner and said “my king” with a soothing tone, Leona already knew that he would ask for something. Usually involving events he was invited and wanted to bring Leona as companion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was ridiculously short, sorry


	15. On Cloud Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious to others? How do they express their feelings?

Jack and Epel were the first ones to realize that the slight irritation their two upperclassmen felt for each other might have a different meaning. The two of them were in Vil and Leona’s company company thorough the entire day, so they could hear all the complaints, all the comments and the bitterness within. But the excessive amount of it made some alarm bells ring in the younger students’ minds, and for a brief period of time they even considered bring Leona and Vil together. But the plan was disrupted by Rook, who gave the explanation of “let the little spark bloom into flames of passion”, of something like that. 

Currently there’s the inside joke from their close friends about how they looked like their past selves when they’re arguing over wherever topic, but as soon as one of them looked away, the longing and fond gaze other have for his partner was evident. After all, no one would let the opportunity to make fun of the most uncharacteristic behavior these two stiffed-neck minds could perform. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the themes repeat themselves, so is hard to come up with a different thing evverytime. Well.
> 
> Also, I was building a LeoVil discord server thorough January and decided to put it to work. Yo can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mnkdng) so I can send an invitation. (18↑ only!)


	16. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss, etc. when others are watching?

Even before their relationship was made public to the general audience, Leona mentioned he had a partner whom he loved, and always tried to show Vil in his posts, even if he had to cover his face — and scold Leona afterwards. Vil released two singles inspire by his relationship with Leona, but with the lyrics vague enough for don’t awake suspicion to the general public. 

Of course, everyone on their old school knew was going on and always talked about it — since they’re public figures, their schoolmates referenced them in vague fashion. When Leona was called for interviews, he’d gave the tiniest details about their intimacy, without mentioning his partner, of course. But still it wasn’t enough to avoid Vil’s wrath. 

After they assume the relationship to the world, Leona’s feed on social media became taken entirely by pictures of Vil, which made him lose some followers but gain even more. Vil was more discreet since he uses social media as platform of his work, but once in a while he would talk about the pretty and smart boyfriend of his. 


	17. Quirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some random ability they have that's beneficial in a relationship

They both complete each other when they were invited to special occasions and fancy events. 

Leona wasn’t much of a social person, because of the of all the harsh treatment he had growing up, then he always hold suspicions from everyone around him. Vil, being a good communicator and a professional actor, was the best at interaction with people that can be useful as important connections, so when they were invited to parties he does all the talking, having Leona by his side — always the fancy prop. He was okay with the role because it was less demanding of him. 

Sometimes his status as prince was mentioned, which gets him slightly annoyed but he get that his ties to royalty awaken the interest of people somehow. Since he has good hearing, he can spot someone speaking ill of them from across the room, even with the loud music and other talking groups. so he can tell who they can really trust in the future.


	18. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?

Romance is not a familiar language for them, even though Vil starred in a lot of romantic movies and series, and Leona being a handsome prince, according to the press media of Twisted Wonderland. All they do for each other was because they know very well what makes them happy, without the purpose of make a romantic act. However, when there's an actual attemp to do so, things might get really troublesome.

They would even try some classic romantic gestures — like Leona bringing flowers or Vil making a dinner with candles and everything for example — but it all tone down to expectations of what a romantic act was like, and not what they truly expressed their appreciation for each other.

In the end, they decided that being true to themselves was good enough, even if it might end up a little rough or even clumsy, because that's the way they knew each other and that's the version they fell in love with.


	19. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?

Vil was the one who always look up for others expecting them to hone their abilities the most. And with Leona it wouldn't be different. If you ask Leona who was the first person who believed in his true capacity over his title or his tough attitude he'd answer Vil in a heartbeat.

When he knew that Leona would pursue a career in Magical Shift, he didn't receive well at first, because he believed that a person as intelligent and competent in so many ways like Leona would limit himself in sports. 

But Leona rebutted him, arguing that at the position he played at the field a lot of skills were needed, such as notion of space and prediction of the players' next steps on the game. Magift wasn't just about brutal force and powerful magic, but quick and strategic thinking as well. After that explanation, Vil understood his reasoning but reluctantly gave his endorsement.

When Vil shared his desire for auditioning for a more diverse set of roles, like detective that antagonize a gentleman thief in a mystery series or a soldier in a war movie, he got discouraged by his agent and even got doubtful comments about it on social media. It would be a lonely time if it wasn't for his father and Leona, the only ones to support his decision. 

When he eventually showed up in auditions and got a few roles in indie movies and more mature themed films, there was a shift in the public perception of his image and work, and he even got more opportunities as time passed.


	20. Thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they need to try out new things to spice up their relationship? Or to they prefer a certain routine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day!  
> It was a happy coincidence I could finish this day. Now consider it a 1k+ special chapter!

Leona wasn’t the one that enjoyed taking risks. He’d only act on his own if he could foresee the result or if he saw something beneficial from it. It was one aspect of his calculating and observant nature that he took to all areas of his life, and with love wouldn’t be different. He only jumped into a relationship if he was sure of his own feelings and the other’s, so he wouldn’t get any unpleasant surprises. 

Vil was the opposite of it. Surprisingly, even with all the care he had with his image and public persona, he’d be more inclined to be a little adventurous once in a while, always putting his partner on edge. He trusted Leona on don’t share any compromising act of his, and also, there was some aspects of his beautiful partner that Leona would rather keep to himself.

It was a day when only Leona went to work. Early in the morning he had Magift training with the team which he was scouted, and later he had a class he’d teach in at college. Vil didn’t have any appointments for the day, so he’d be in his home all day. It would be pretty boring of a day for someone so active, so he came up with an idea to make him entertained thorough the day.

Not sooner than Leona went to the locker room to get ready for the day, his phone rang in one of the stools. Some of his teammates warned of it when he was still in the shower, and he got slightly annoyed. Who wanted his attention so early in the day, anyway? 

After his bath, he went to the stool to retrieve his phone — luckily it was notification of three messages from Vil. It was quite rare of him to contact this early, so he thought that must be some urgency. When he actually saw it he froze.

How could he expect that the content of the messages was some pictures of his partner — to be exact, his hips and thighs covered by a light pastel colored stockings with the caption  _ You still didn’t rip these! _

It all started when Leona torn by accident some tights Vil was wearing while they hooked up. Vil’s reaction was vitriolic, nagging for hours and hours that it was designed by a renowned stylist and was a limited edition, so it was impossible to find the same piece, and if it existed, the price would be unfathomable. 

For his surprise, Leona managed to not only find the exact same design, but bought it and gave him as a form of reparation, thank his connections and wealth. Since that incident, it became a thing for them to rip expensive and rare stockings to get another just because.

It seemed like he found a pair that wasn’t been torn yet. But why he brought it up at a time like that? 

Exchanging intimate pictures wasn't a problem for them, and they even settle that wouldn't be any boundaries between them. But it was always Leona who started it, and Vil either answered with a tease like "if you want to see me that bad, come to my place then". In the rarest of moments he'd send a really curated picture that it'd be hard to recognize.

The fact that Vil was the one sending it first this time was something exciting, yes but still startling nonetheless.

He turn off the phone as quick as his heart was beating, frantically looked around, to see if some of the men might had take a glance at his screen. He took a deep breath, trying to calm from the feeling of restlessness. Once back to his senses, he didn’t waste any longer and dialed his partner. The call was answered in an instant.

"Did you enjoy the show?" The troublemaker spoke as if it was nothing.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Leona roared in response, "Were you trying to get me hard at this time?"

A giggle. "I was cleaning up the closet and found it by chance. I just want you to know."

Leona rolled his eyes. "Wasn't there a low risky way to do it?"

"I know you wouldn't do anything to compromise me."

"You don't understand. I'm with everyone here. They could see it too."

"But wouldn't it turn even more thrilling?"

"I swear, you're doing this but when I'll go to your place you'll act like it didn't happen."

"Well, unlike you, I go all the way with my tease."

"Anyway, I should go train right now, or the coach won’t leave me alone."

"Bye then."

Leona turned off the dial and when he was about to leave the room, Vil sent one last message. 

_ I’ll send one after another, be prepared. _

Leona knew that it would be the end of him. 

When he reached the training field, everyone buried him in questions, wanting to know if it was some kind of emergency. Even the staff suggested he should go back home, but he dismissed while explaining it wasn’t such a big deal. When he came back after the training ended, he saw his phone had more that fifteen unread messages. That would be a really long day. 

He decided to ignore Vil’s next messages, but soon he would find out that this decision might backfire him tremendously. 

He went to his second appointment of the day, a lecture on Defensive Magic at University of Magic, in which he was a invited professor. He thought that he could forget about earlier, but it proved to be a difficult task when he noticed his phone vibrating non-stop in his briefcase. Even if that was his day off, he didn’t have other thing to do? 

Even with he swearing that wouldn’t touch his phone the rest of the day, nothing would stop his mind wandering around. How was the next photos like? Checking his phone for frivolous things at work must be a bad idea, but let to his imagination proven to be worse. 

His head felt like it would explode at any second, his hands and forehead sweating profusely. At the time he only imagine when he finally get back home, throw Vil at the couch, sink his fangs on smooth skin and dig his nails deep on his thigh to rip that stocking apart, like he wanted so bad for him to do.

He made an effort to give his lecture without distract himself, but his uneasy state was clearly noticeable. He was a chill teacher, not too demanding of his students, and even forgiving when some of them showed up late, just grimacing at them for seconds.  But he was so wrapped in his own mind that he not even noticed some showed up in the late half of his lecture, rising some doubts in the class impressionable minds. 

He managed to still functional until the end of the class, despite the murmur and quiet laughter from the students. Some of them dared to ask about Vil, which made him quiver instinctively at the mention of his lover’s name. Despite the awkward behavior, they didn’t try to look into it and left him alone, for Leona’s relief.

From the campus, he went straight to Vil's place, when they planned to have dinner. Apprehension took over his being each second until Vil answer the door. He was dressing regularly, nothing provocative or suggestive.

"The dinner is almost finished, until then, make yourself comfortable." The dinner went without any trouble, they had small talk about how was the day, without touching that particular subject. 

What happened thorough the day seemed nothing but a distant occurring, which made Leona ease out the built up tension within. However, when they finished the meal and Vil picked up the dishes, he approached Leona and whispered:

“You know... I’m still wearing those stockings.”


	21. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How well do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel the themes repeat themselves

At the beginning, the most challenging for them to understand each other is dealing with the worst aspects of their own personalities reflected on one another. They shared the despite for losing, the stubbornness the pride, and sometimes the lack of tact while dealing with underclassmen under their lead. Coincidentally, that was the traits they despised the most, rather that Leona’s unwillingness or Vil’s strictness. 

Dealing with their own flaws and learning how their behavior affected the ones around them was a necessary step to overcome first. Then, the next was to get to understand the motives behind their contrasting personalities and situations they went through that shaped who they were. Although it seemed simple, understanding alone wasn’t enough to get rid of the annoyance with each other’s traits. But, for better or worse, the heat and yearn was stronger than any hardships that showed up in their way.


	22. Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?

They might not stare explicitly to each other, but their relationship made wonders to their state of mind. When even people close to them disapproved the actions of one of them and turned their backs, the other was the only one to hear, support and stay close. 

That's because they had too much in common, and such tough moods and personalities it seemed like only one could understand the other.

They had a strong partnership and shared every aspect of their lives with each other, from work to dealing with family and even with the media and the general public. Sometimes they felt like it was the two of them against the world.

To put the relationship above everything in their lives wasn't quite the feeling they had, but it was a fair complement. What they knew was, if would come the day when there's nothing else left, no followers, no royal status, and not a single madol left, at least they'd have each other's company.


	23. Wild Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random fluff headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a one-shot about Leona meeting Eric, but until that enjoy this... teaser?  
> Guess I'm using this work to test ideas...

The first time Leona met his father-in-law was a remarkable event. 

Eric Venue, despite the image of a respectable veteran in the entertainment industry, actually was far caring and easy-going than Leona expected. It can be said he was a simple, humble man as well. 

However, the attempt of the older man to be a cool father and to present friendly was through a campy act of over jealousy so uncharacteristic of him that Vil had to ask him to stop embarrassing himself. Fortunately he just laughed it off and present himself properly, inviting his son-in-law for a drink and to tell more about himself. 

Eric, like Vil and Jack, valued ambition and effort to make objectives in life work. So, he didn’t receive the information that Leona hadn’t a strong will or a well-defined goal for the longest time. Not even the status as a royal amused him. But Eric was inclined to accept him and get to know better, since Leona was the one who was making his son happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three left! Can you believe that?


	24. XOXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?

Without a doubt, Leona was the clingy one of the couple. 

Even when he grew out to spend the day sleeping around, he still had the habit of leaning on wherever he felt like. 

When they were had time to spend together — which became rarer with time — Leona would lean on Vil when he was doing chores, prepare dinner or working on an article for a fashion magazine he’d been collaborating for years. 

All with the sole purpose of annoying him. At first it worked, and Vil complained that he couldn’t focus on his tasks like that. But, even if he still found it quite bothersome, he just got used to it with time. 

Vil was more express his affections with care about Leona’s presentation and heath, so he wasn’t the kind of showering his partner with physical contact. But in rare moments when they were watching TV or focused on their own things while at the couch, Vil didn’t see a problem in sit on his partner’s lap, tangle their legs together or lean on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO TO GO EVERYBODYYYYYY


	25. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they cope when they're missing their partner?

Due to their busy schedules and heavy load of work, their used it as a way to distract themselves from the time apart. Usually they compensate at the end of the day, when one might visit the other to have dinner or even spend the night. 

But there was times when they had to spend days, sometimes weeks far away from each other. 

Vil was the one who missed his partner the most, so wherever he traveled to record a drama, he’d bring a piece of clothing from Leona so he could use as pajamas. Leona didn’t mind it at all, and even he never got to see some of his clothes ever again. 

They also arranged a time of the day to make a call or, of course, send naughty texts and exchange intimate pictures. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that i didn't update sooner. I just jumped into another project that might took a while to post here.  
> Anyway, One to go!


	26. Zeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they wiling to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?

They had an inside joke about consider some day they’d leave everything behind to live in the countryside, away from unwanted attention and invasion of privacy.  Of course they wouldn’t do something that risky on top of their careers. 

That aside, Leona would be capable of giving up his royal status easily. It would be unimaginable for some, but for Leona, the title and the life on the palace didn’t mean a thing, so it was easy to let go. 

Vil was aware on how the perception the public had on him shifted since he turned public his relationship status. Nasty comments from random people online about Leona wasn’t good enough for him weren’t even the worst part. The side eye he got from people inside the industry were far more hurtful. 

No one actually said something directly at him, but he could hear murmurs whenever he walked. And with Leona close, he could spot they were the subject. But still, Vil wouldn’t give up on Leona even if it meant he wouldn’t ever know peace again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's finally oVEEEERRRR yeEAHHHHHHH  
> Thank you so much for reading until, leaving kudos and comments, those were really appreciated!
> 
> Since it's the last one, hete's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mnkdng), [Tumblr](http://mnkdng.tumblr.com) and [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/mnkdng), since I'm publishing stuff there as well.


End file.
